Fingercuff
by AvenaCookie
Summary: Maxxie is upset at James' canceling their date so he goes without him and gets more then what he asked for. Warnings: Non-Con with Maxxie!whumpage. Added Character crossing Emmerdale - Aaron Livesy.


Disclaimers: The only thing I own of this fic is the grammar errors. All others own to their respected parties. Sadly...

Notes: So I have a strange obsession with season one skins!UK and Emmerdale. Well just an obsession with Aaron and Maxxie. I still will say Maxxie and James belong together forever! I will always write that pair! But… But if James F'ed up, then Aaron would take his place XD. Get my twisted mind? Hope you all like this! Of course, All errors are mine. Thanks for reading!

Warnings- NonCon. Maxxie!whump. But no one dies … that's good right? TWO SHOT.

Special thanks to my awesome friend Michael. He got mega taste for everything except for race teams. HA! In your face!

* * *

**Fingercuff.**

Maxxie stood outside the pub holding a cell phone to his ear. His facial expression said it all while he heard the excuse giving to him through the speaker. Maxxie paced back and forth and ignored the looks he was getting by others entering the pub.

"James! Do you know what I had…2 buses man!.. So? you have to come. No! I am all ready and… no James this is the third time you called things off and… James! … No! Are you coming or not? Whatever! Fuck it, this will not ruin my night. Thanks man. Yea.. Fuck you.."

Maxxie turned off his phone and slipped it in his pocket. He looks at his reflection on the window and sighs. He was dressed to impress James. Tight jeans, white shoes, button shirt and a silver chain. No. He will not let this incident ruin his night. May be the first single night. He was frustrated at James. How could he cancel just like that? Maxxie sighed and thought that maybe James had a good excuse. Maxxie reaches for his phone and makes his hands into fists.

"Fuck it!" Maxxie yells and enters the pub. He was going to have a good time!

Today was pride day here at Bar West. And it was not like others around the city. It was more modern and more toned downed and not overly done with the rainbows and purples. The host today was a drag queen known to have came from London just for this event. Maxxie loved Queens for their ultimate expression of their profession. The show began and Maxxie took a seat at the bar stool and enjoyed the show.

The moment Maxxie was waiting for arrived after the show. The pub crew was clearing the dance floor from all the confetti and balloons that were released for the show. He went to the restroom and found several occupied with some busy occupants moaning. Maxxie grinned and found an empty one and wondered if the pub owners made the restrooms purposely singled room just for a couple to have a quickie. Maxxie wondered if James would of entered a restroom with him and shook his head. He has to stop thinking about James. He checks his hair and finds it still as perfect as ever. He unbuttons a few buttons on his shirt, exposing his pale toned chest. One quick check of his arse in the mirror and he was ready to dance.

Lights. Bright lights and the bass of the speakers attacked Maxxie senses. It was calling Maxxie to come and dance. Maxxie walked to the center of the dance floor and gave into the beat of the music. His body dipped and his hands ran up and down of his body. Maxxie saw from the corner of his eye he was attracting some attention from a pair sitting at the bar. He started to dance more provocative and knew the blokes were not going to sit still. Their eyes were glued at Maxxie while the beats started to get faster and faster and Maxxie's body started to move faster and faster. The two who Maxxie nicknamed Tease and Nibble came towards him and sandwiched him between their two bodies. Tease was facing him and was dancing close to Maxxie's body. Inserting his leg in-between Maxxie's legs, having Tease's knee rub against his groin. Nibble was dancing behind Maxxie and could feel his hands holding onto his belt.

Maxxie kept dancing while the other two started to feel his body. This what really thought through but Maxxie's body was betraying him. It felt so good to be held and touched and rubbed this way. Tease and Nibble started to move more towards the darkness of the corner and Maxxie followed. They switched positions and now Maxxie was facing Nibble. The lights swirled around the crowd. The music was getting louder in Maxxie's head. Soon he felt a pair of hands rubbing at his groin and Maxxie's knees started to buckle. He was sure he would of fallen if it wasn't for being sandwiched between the two. He felt Tease started to slip his hands inside Maxxie's shirt and felt their hard members rub against his body.

"James… " Maxxie whispered and opened his eyes at the situation he was in. He couldn't do this. He had to stop this. He loved James. Tease turned Maxxie around and kissed him hard. Tease lifted Maxxie a bit and turned him around towards an open door Nibble had opened for them. Once inside, Maxxie started to recover from the shock and saw Nibble locking the door. They were in an empty restroom and Maxxie saw the lust in both their eyes.

"Hey. That was fun yea. I.. have to go. Thanks." Maxxie moved to the side towards the door but was blocked by Tease. Tease seemed to be more dominate then Nibble. Nibble just stayed by the locked door with his arms folded.

"Oh no. You want this as much as we do."

"What? No… I… " Tease was quick. He pulled Maxxie to him and held Maxxie tight.

"Nothing was stopping you back there. Come on… " Tease grinned and kisses Maxxie again. Maxxie struggles to get away but Tease was stronger then he was. Maxxie felt Tease's tongue trying to enter his mouth and did the only thing he could think of. Bite. Bite him Maxxie! And so he did. He bit down hard causing Tease to place his hands on Maxxie's throat and squeezed for a release. Maxxie did release and tasted blood on his lips while he tries to breathe. Tease shoved Maxxie hard towards the sink and held his mouth. Maxxie's back hit the sink hard but smiles at the sight of blood coming from Tease's mouth.

"Fucking Bastard." Tease yelled and grabbed a few paper towels to stop the bleeding.

"Shouldn't play with your food Paul." Nibble laughed.

"Shut up James!" Paul mumbled and finally Maxxie knew their names. James. He had to be named James. Maxxie's luck.

"Why did you do that? You wanted us. Called us even and let us explore your body. This isn't what you wanted then?" James moved towards Maxxie and was calm. Maxxie leaned on the sink and planned his next move in his head. Paul was busy with his mouth and pain to watch the door. "I won't hurt you but really, play with us like that?"

"Lets just forget all this yea? We all had a good time."

"Sure.. Hey did you drop your wallet?" James pointed to the floor and stupidly, Maxxie looked down and before he could react, James came at him fast with a blow to his stomach. Maxxie fell on is knees and held his stomach. "That's for Paul. You like to bite don't you?" James pulled on Maxxie's hair and stood him up roughly. Maxxie was shoved again to the sink and felt James' mouth on his neck and bit him really hard.

Maxxie yelled to be let go and screamed when James' teeth bit down harder on his neck. Tears of pain was running down Maxxie's cheek while James kept on biting. Maxxie gathered all his strength up and lifted his leg up and kneed James in the groin. James released Maxxie and James fell to the ground holding his junk and yelling at Maxxie. Maxxie knew he had to get out.

He ran towards the door but had forgotten about Paul until he felt someone crash into him from behind. Maxxie landed on his stomach while Paul began to sit on Maxxie's hips and started to throw punches near Maxxie's kidneys. Maxxie was helpless. The weight on his back kept Maxxie in his place.

"Get Off! STOP!" Maxxie yelled to stop the assualt. He tried to move Paul with his arms, trying to do some of double jointed maneuver on him but Paul was on it. He grabbed Maxxie's arms and twisted them behind Maxxie. Paul shifted his weight higher and held Maxxie's arms with his legs. Maxxie yelled out again but suddenly saw James' feet in front of him and saw James squat down. James pulled on Maxxie's hair and made him face James.

"We were going to go easy on you. But it seems you like it rough. Hold him." James slammed Maxxie's head onto the floor and walked around to see Maxxie's legs. Maxxie's head spun as he felt blood coming down his face from his forehead. He cleared the dizziness when he felt James removing his shoes and pulling down on his socks. Paul still had Maxxie's arms twisted behind him and with his weight on his body, Maxxie couldn't move. He tried to kick out but James sat on Maxxie's legs and Maxxie could feel fingers run down the soles of his feet. Maxxie loved his feet and his fetish with them but this was just causing him to panic. "Get his belt." James ordered.

Paul let Maxxie's hands go and punched Maxxie twice on his back. Maxxie yelled out in pain and felt Paul remove his belt and pull it out hard from the loops. Before Maxxie could recover, Paul grabbed his arms again and pinned them to his sides.

"Stop.. Please!" Maxxie yelled.

"No." James laughed as Maxxie could hear James playing with his belt. He made a slapping sound and without warning, brought the belt hard down onto Maxxie's feet. The first blow stung like hell and Maxxie grind his teeth and tried to get free and away from James. The second blow caused Maxxie to hiss in pain. The third blow made Maxxie bite the insides his cheek. The fourth blow made Maxxie cry out in pain. "Finally… Now this is fun..." James brought down the belt again and Maxxie screamed.

"STOP!"

"No.. " James laughed and brought down the belt again. Maxxie closed his eyes and wished this nightmare to be over. If he could only pass out from the pain…

WHACK

"Please.. Stop.." Maxxie cried out.

WHACK. WHACK Whack.. whack..

His pleading went unheard and by the 15 lash, Maxxie decided to stop counting. It went on for ages and he could feel his feet swollen and sore. He felt his sole cut open a bit and the pain was starting to be unbearable. Maxxie began to cry and wondered why his body wasn't giving up. Has he survived too many beatings like this that his body got used to it?

James had finally stop and both got up from Maxxie. Maxxie was crying when he was roughly grabbed by his hair again and onto a kneeling position. Paul went behind Maxxie and tied his arms behind his back with Maxxie's own belt. Maxxie winced as James slapped Maxxie hard across the face.

"Now open your mouth.. " James started to unzip his trousers. Maxxie shook his head and was rewarded by another slap to his face. His eye felt it was going to pop out of his head. "Obey slut."

"No.. " Maxxie whined and then gasped when he felt Paul from behind undo his jeans and push his hands down into Maxxie underpants and started to massage his limp member. Paul was trying to get Maxxie hard and Maxxie felt tears running down his cheeks. James grabbed Maxxie's hair again and kept his head stable.

"If you bite me.. I swear I will bite you back, cutting your cock off!. Now open your mouth.. " Maxxie shut his eyes and shook his head again but suddenly gasped when Paul dug his nails onto his sensitive flesh. That was enough for James to force his mouth open more and push his shaft into Maxxie's mouth. James held onto Maxxie's jaw as he thrust into his mouth. Maxxie tried to breathe but James was pushing too far deep too fast. Maxxie tried to move but James' had a firm grip on his face. Maxxie shut his eyes and squeezed them tight, he didn't want to see James' face. He wanted to think of his own James. His James wouldn't hurt him like this. His James would be gentle. His James…

"Mhhmmn" Maxxie moaned. His own body was reacting to this. His cock twitched in Paul's hands while the hands rubbed him to arousal.

"NNNnnn.." James moaned as he pushed in deeper and came into Maxxie's throat. Maxxie could feel the cum go down his throat and finally was allowed to breathe as James pulled himself out and zipped himself up. Maxxie coughed out as much as he could out but knew he swallowed most of it. He looked up at James who was smiling down at Maxxie. Maxxie could feel a small amount of cum running down his chin.

"Paul, you want a shot? His mouth is very warm." James laughed while Paul removed his hands and pushed Maxxie down.

"Rather see if his ass is as tight as his jeans." With his knees bent and his chest on the floor, Maxxie knew what was going to happen. He could feel his jeans being pulled down. Maxxie struggled to get up but with his hands behind him was a bit difficult to fight Paul off. James brought his foot onto Maxxie's neck and added pressure to keep Maxxie still. Maxxie screamed when he felt a dry finger enter him.

"Is he tight?" James joked as Paul laughed.

"Oh yea.." Paul pushed the digit into Maxxie all the way in and was about to join another when there was a knock on the door.

"Open up yea?"

"Use another, this one is occupied." James yelled back but the knocking continued. "Use the other!" James yelled again but the knocking was getting louder.

"Open up James!"

James rolled his eyes and looked at Paul. "Can you handle this on your own?" Paul nodded as James was going to go handle the knocker. James opened the door a bit and tried to step outside. Maxxie knew this was his only chance. He looked up and looked at the guy who had knocked, embarrassed as he could feel Paul's finger still inside him. He mouth the word help and was surprised that no words came out.

"What the hell?" The guy was being pushed back as James looked down at Maxxie.

"He wanted it Aaron. Want a shot yourself?" James laughed when Aaron Livesy shook his head and saw this was not something the lad wanted. Aaron looked at James and punched him straight in the face. James went down hard and was knocked out. Paul removed his finger from Maxxie and stood up as Aaron came into the bathroom.

"Leave! NOW! " Aaron yelled at Paul who just nodded and ran out. Aaron bent down to Maxxie and unbounded his arms. Maxxie was in shock. He knew what had just happened to him and knew he wasn't in danger anymore. Aaron's touching Maxxie set him off. He struggled and kicked out at Aaron once he found his hands were free. "Hey calm down!"

"Get away from me!" Maxxie yelled and fought the helping hands that was trying to calm him. Maxxie tried to crawl away but suddenly all his energy was gone. He was still trying to crawl away when his body finally gave up and gave into unconsciousness.

* * *

YAY! Next part up soon! Love me today with your reviews!


End file.
